Teenage Mutant Ninja Birds
by Skyler the Elf Owl
Summary: Spawned from a lab experiment gone awry, four teenagers live in the sewers beneath Rio. Although their sensei, Bandera, advises against showing themselves above ground, the justice-loving, pizza-eating siblings can't stand idly by while evil Metalbeak and his Pure ones terrorize the city. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Birds**

 **I would like to thank nightfly123 for helping me with this co-story. Oh and just to let you guys know that Nigel is human in this story. So without further ado. Here's chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything was seemingly peaceful in the famous city of Rio De Janerio as a human woman with red-hair and red glasses was trying to talk to a man who just wouldn't listen to whatever she was trying to say.

The woman is called Linda Gunderson, who has been a news reporter for 10 years and she was eager to try and get a big story made for her boss back at the news department.

The man was called Santino and he was a local construction worker who had saw something mysterious happen during his work schedule and has told the police about what he thought was everything but apparently to Linda it wasn't everything.

"Santino, look I just want a word with you about what you exactly saw during your work schedule," said Linda for the tenth time that day. "I think that you haven't told the police everything".

"Look lady, I have already told you that I have reported everything that I believe had happened to the police already and I don't think that I have missed a single detail out," said Santino.

"But I don't believe that you actually did and besides this is your chance to let it out," said Linda, desperately. "Also, I believe that you might have encountered a crime clan called the pure ones?".

"Look lady, there is nothing else to discuss about and there is no such crime clan called the pure ones," said Santino, trying to walk away but Linda kept on getting in his way no matter how hard he tried.

Before Linda can asked a another question to Santino, she heard a whistle sound that came from her cameraman named Steve who was wearing a dark blue jacket along with light blue jeans and sunglasses.

Linda then told Santino to give her a minute as she then walked over to Steve annoyed that he had stopped her from trying to get what perhaps in her mind was a interesting story.

"Linda, we are going on live in twenty minutes and we better get a move on," said Steve as he kept on talking to Linda while Santino took this opportunity to walk away which he then did.

"Steve, look I am very close to getting what perhaps could be the big story and you need to give me a few more minutes to carrying on talking to-," said Linda, cutting herself off when she turned round only to see that Santino was gone.

"Linda, I know that you are really eager to getting that 'big' story out but we need to get ourselves ready for when we go on live," said Steve as he and a reluctant Linda then climbed into a news van that they owned and drove off.

When they had finally got to the place where they were going to go on live for the daily news which was a football stadium, Linda then tried to make the best of it as she then talked to the camera about the upcoming Brazilian world cup.

By the time that they had finally finished, Linda's mood hasn't improved in the slightest as she was getting frustrated about not being able to get a 'big' story out and even when Steve had tried to console her, Linda still wasn't in a happy mood.

She then went to a party where a man called Nigel who was wearing wears a smart suit with a bow tie and black shiny shoes along with golden-brown hair. Nigel was giving a speech on stopping a group called the pure ones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Nigel Sacks promise to keep this proud country and it's people safe from the crime group known as the pure ones and we shall rise up as one to make the streets of Rio safe again, this I and my company Sacks industries promise you," finished Nigel which drew loud claps and cheers as he went off the stage.

* * *

After Nigel had finished his speech, Linda then went to talk with him but not before she and Nigel then gave each other a hug which lasted for 5 minutes before they eventually started speaking to each other. "Linda, what a pleasure to see you again" said Nigel. "The last time I saw you, you was only a young girl".

"Yeah, I know" said Linda.

"So how is life treating you?"asked Nigel.

"Not good since it seems that every time it looks as if I wasn't going to get story of my career, it just flew out of reach" said Linda.

"That's a shame" said Nigel, before handing Linda a calling card. "If you need anything, just me call me ok?".

"Ok" said Linda.

* * *

After talking with Nigel, Linda then once again spoke to Santino except that this time it was on the phone and Santino wasn't the least impressed it at all since it involved his phone number.

"Santino look, I still believe that you haven't told me everything about what had happened at the docks" said Linda.

"How the heck did you get my number?" asked Santino.

"Santino, I wish for you to tell me everything that you know" said Linda.

"Alright if you really want to know everything just go to the docks and see my friend stand and he will tell you all you need to know" said Santino. "Also, please delete my number".

It was night by the time that Linda had got to the docks and what she saw shocked her and it was the group known as the pure ones which are a group of evil birds were trying to break into a office to steal important blue prints.

"Ok, get everything we need and let's get out of here" said a pink female frog called Gabi as she continued to give out orders until they heard mysterious noises coming from behind them.

All of a sudden, they were attacked by a unknown force and they tried to fight back but they kept on getting their butt-kicked until they were forced to retreat while Linda had her camera out and tried to take a photo of the mysterious 'force' but she missed by a split-second.

Although that she managed to take a picture of a hand-drawn picture of a elder Spix Macaw among other clues before going back to her home hoping that she had got enough evidence to persuade her boss about what she called 'the vigilantes'.

* * *

 **Tell me what do you guys think. Follow, Favorite, & review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow that's a lot of faves and follows from nightfly123, Alex the owl, Alexriolover95, Cyan The Hot Wing and Sofia Song. Thanks you guys. Let's continue.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

After taking pictures of the crime scene where the 'vigilantes' had kicked the pure one's butts and getting up the next morning, Linda then went straight to her boss at the news department where her boss who is called Raul Rosario was talking with he other employees about what should go on the front cover of the newspaper.

One of her employees wanted to the news of a unknown virus to go on the front page but the other employee wanted the world cup to be on the front page which is what Raul agreed with just as Linda came running towards him.

"Hello Raul, I have something big to tell you right now," said Linda, out of breath.

"Am sure you have Linda but we have already decided on what should go on the front page of the newspapers," said Raul.

"I know but just let explain my story," begged Linda.

"Alright then Linda, explain your 'big' story," said Raul.

"Thank you" said Linda, before explaining about what she saw last night.

"Okay last night I was at the docks and I saw these birds breaking into a office and they were going after these blueprints but then suddenly something or someone starts to fight back at them and causing them to retreat as I then tried to take a picture of them but I missed by a split-second but I managed to take a picture of this symbol."

The moment that she had said the word 'Symbol', Linda then reached into her bag and pulled out the photo of a symbol that represented a elder Spix Macaw and pinned it on a white board next to her.

The other employees and Raul then looked at the picture before starting to give Linda looks that meant 'you can't be serious' or 'this has got to be some kind of joke' which caused Linda to get frustrated.

"To be honest Linda, I bet that you had a brain damage when you were at the docks," said one of the employees.

"I agree," said the second employee.

"Alright that's enough," said Raul before he then started to speak to Linda again. "Linda look as much as I want to believe you but I don't think that the public would want to read about some mysterious 'vigilantes' or whatever you call them."

Soon after getting out of the new apartment building, Linda was now in the news van with her cameraman Steve who was trying to convince her to drop her 'big' story which was something that Linda was refusing to do.

Suddenly while they were stopped at the traffic lights which were on red, Linda and Steve saw a lot of people being pulled or pushed into the underground railway station which caused Linda to get out of the news van and follow these people.

Some time after getting into the underground station, Linda was trying find the source of the panic when she was grabbed from behind by a wing and she was then dragged down the stairs to where the train track and the platform were before being thrown on the platform floor.

Linda then saw it was the same group of evil birds that she saw at the docks and they were now holding people hostage while their group leader Gabi was trying to call out the 'Vigilantes'.

"We know that you are out there!" shouted Gabi. "If you don't surrender, we will start executing hostages."

Linda could only watch in shock as the pure ones put bombs next to each of the hostages before beginning to wait for any type of a response from the 'Vigilantes'.

* * *

Unknown to Gabi and the pure ones, their message was heard by four voices of four mysterious figures who were standing around a huge computer that has a lot of cameras on it.

They were looking at the CCTV cameras that were in the underground station as they looked at the horrible situation which made them realize that they have got to do something.

"Guys, Surveillance are showing heavy pure ones activity," said a female voice.

"They have taken hostages dudette," said a male voice.

"You know that we are not suppose to go above ground," said a second male voice.

"We have done this before and once we have started something, we have got to finish it," said a third male voice.

"This is insane...that cat is play chopsticks with chopsticks," said the first male voice.

"Don't be a idiot," said the second male voice.

"Okay...let's rock and roll guys," said the third male voice as two blue wings then turned into a fist before pumping each other.

* * *

Back with Linda, she has now taken out her phone and held it in front of her so she can try to take a picture of Gabi much to a civilian's worry as Linda then took the picture of Gabi.

Hearing the sound of a picture being taken, Gabi then turned to see Linda holding her phone out in her direction as Gabi then walked slowly towards her with the intention of threatening Linda.

Before Gabi or her men can do anything, they then heard a train coming from their left and a voice whooping in joy as they were once again attacked by the mysterious 'force' as the lights went out.

Linda then tried to record the moment of rescue which proved to be very difficult until finally Gabi and her gang were knocked out while the mysterious 'force' made their escape.

The civilians who are now free with the pure ones strapped in their place then got up and went over to one of the pipes where they thought that they saw something going up it.

"What was that? A Alien?" asked a civilian.

"I have no idea," said another civilian.

"They saved us," said a third civilian as they along with Linda then got out of the underground after which Linda then went straight over to the over side of the road where she then began hearing voices which seems to be coming from above her.

Linda then grabbed a ladder and began climbing it as she kept on hearing the voices which were getting louder and louder until she had finally reached the top where she then saw four figures.

"That's what I'm talking about, this is OUR city and these are OUR streets" said a male voice.

"You mess with us, you're stepping to the WU-TANG" said a another male voice.

"Did you see how that bird's face connected with the concrete?" asked a third male voice.

"He'll be drinking out of a sippy cup for months," said a female voice.

"That's what I am talking about brothers and sister like shadows in the night and completely unseen," said the first male voice as they then went for a high-five just as Linda had took a photo of them.

"What was that?" asked a male voice.

"It was a camera flash," said the other male voice.

"We know it was a camera flash but who SHOT the camera flash?" asked the third male voice.

"By my calculations it is a girl and we better kill her," said the female voice.

"What?" asked a male voice, shocked.

"With kindness," said the female voice.

"Don't worry, I got this," said the first male voice before the third male voice started to protest.

"Oh no Groundfly no, GROUNDFLY!" protested the third male voice as Linda was suddenly grabbed by a chain and pulled upwards before she then landed on the roof floor where she then looked up only to see a blue figure.

"Give the camera," threatened the male blue bird who had a chubby belly, feathers are spiked, dark blue feathers and brown eyes.

"Oh look, he's doing his batman voice," said the second male voice before turning it's attention to Linda. "She looks so hot that I can feel my feathers tightening."

"We can hear you," said the male blue bird before he then turned his attention to Linda. "If you don't give me the camera, am gonna-."

"ENOUGH!" shouted a male voice which belonged to a male blue bird who has 2 feathers standing on top of his head along with a slender body, dark blue feathers and brown eyes who then landed on a wall of the roof with his twin katanas out as he then looked at the other blue bird.

"Back off Groundfly," threatened the male blue bird as Groundfly then shook his head and walked away from Linda.

"I only saw Batman once," said Groundfly as Linda was now looking at the other male blue bird.

"Miss, hello I apologize" said the male blue bird as he then jumped down and started to walk slowly towards Linda. "My brother here forgot to say please so would you please hand over the camera."

Linda then walked backwards only to bump into a male Elf Owl who then tries to calm her down.

"Whoa chill it's just a mask, see don't freak out," said the male Elf Owl, taking off his orange bandana mask and holding it in front of Linda. "Right?"

Linda was so shocked by what she was seeing that she then fainted on the spot.

"Oh, I think that went well," said the female voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I went to see 10 cloverfield Lane and Batman vs. Superman. Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys injoy it. Also, I would like to shout out to Loco Vampire for the awesome picture for my story Mismatch Love. Anyway, enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

After a about 10 minutes of being unconscious, Linda was now slowly waking up when she then began hearing voices and seeing 4 figures standing over her as it seemed that they were making sure that she was alright.

When her vision was clear enough for her to see a female Elf Owl looking at her through some binoculars as she was checking for any type of injuries that she might have missed.

"She's still stabilizing" said the Female Elf Owl.

"Why are we playing doctor anyway?" asked Groundfly.

"Because she might have a head injury" said the other male Spix Macaw, annoyed.

"Actually she's a hot chick which makes our sitting duty to-" said the youngest male Elf Owl before getting cut off by the female Elf Owl.

"Ma'am can you hear me? Do you know which city you're in? Do you know where you are?" asked the female Elf Owl.

"Have you seen that cat play the chopsticks with the chopsticks?" asked the youngest male Elf Owl.

"Can we focus here?" asked the male Spix Macaw, shoving the youngest male Elf Owl aside by the face before focusing on Linda.

"Guys come on, give her some air" said the female Elf Owl.

Linda's vision had finally came back fully as she can clearly see a female Elf Owl along with 2 male Spix Macaws and a male Elf Owl who looking at her with curious and patient expressions on their faces.

Although she was still on shock, Linda began thinking of some questions that were running through her mind at this very moment but she had finally decided to ask the first question that came to her head.

"Who are you?" asked Linda.

"Well miss-uh we're ninjas," said the older male Spix Macaw, making a fist with one of his wing before gently putting it against the palm of his other wing.

"We're mutants," said Groundfly.

"Technically we're birds," said the female Elf Owl.

"And we are Teenagers but we can still have 'Adult' conversations," said the youngest male Elf Owl as he along with his siblings then moved away a bit for Linda to get up.

"So you are Ninja...mutant...bird...teenagers?" asked Linda, confused.

"When you put like that it sounds ridiculous," said the female Elf Owl.

"See she's looking at us like we're freaks, I bet that was why you took our picture wasn't it? To show your friends?" asked Groundfly, sternly.

"Bro that's a good thing, maybe she has hot friends," said the youngest male Elf Owl.

"Looking for this?" asked Groundfly, holding up Linda's phone.

"That's mine, no no no please don't break it," begged Linda.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we don't break things we fix them," said the oldest male Spix Macaw, taking the phone of Groundfly and waving it at him."Skyler has already wiped the phone genius, problem solved and moving on."

"Who made you in charge?" asked Groundfly, testily as he shoved the oldest male Spix Macaw by the shoulder.

"You know who did," said the oldest male Spix Macaw, getting into Groundfly's face.

"Oooh tension, it's been like thirty whole minutes since you guys had this argument," said the youngest male Elf Owl.

"Nightfly, if we are have to make it before master we gotta hustle," said the female Elf Owl to the oldest male Spix Macaw now known as Nightfly.

"Nightfly?" asked Linda, shocked which made Nightfly turn to face her and look her in the eye.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone, if you do we will find you...Linda Gunderson" said Nightfly, before turning his attention to Groundfly."We're on the move Groundfly."

"Groundfly?" asked Linda who was now even more shocked as Groundfly then put his sais into his pocket as Linda then heard a voice that made her turn to face the youngest male Elf Owl.

"Yeeeaaah we will find you...Gunderson" said the youngest male Elf Owl, walking away before quickly coming back. "Am sorry that was super creepy ok but we will find you though."

The four siblings then began running away into the night as Linda then quickly got out her phone that Nightfly had returned to her and put it on camera 'mode' as she then took aim at the four escaping siblings.

"You see guys, I was totally talking to a girl" said the youngest male Spix Macaw, cheerfully.

"SHUT UP SPARKY!" shouted his siblings to the youngest male Elf Owl now known as Sparky as they continued to run and jump away into the night at the same time as Linda then took a another photo of them although it wasn't very clear.

"Camera" said Sparky as he and his siblings then jumped down a sewer pipe which they then used as a slide before once again getting on flat crowd and then they continued to do flips before they then jumped into a medium-sized pipe at the same time which ended with all four of them being stuck in the pipe.

Sparky then crunched his up as if he was taking a poo or something which actually turned out to be a fart that he then lets out and smiles as his siblings then groan in disgust and annoyance.

"Sparky was that you?" asked Skyler, disgusted.

"HEHE Pepperoni" said Sparky, cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry for long wait.** **I was so occupied for the pass two to thre** **e weeks cause I went to my senior trip, my birthday and not to mention my spring break so yeah my apology. Oh and thank you guys so much for the birthday stories, I really appreciated so much. So without further ado. Here's chapter** **4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After taking the picture of the four 'Vigilantes' that she had been calling them until now, Linda has returned back to her home and started to search through the video tapes that she had recorded when she was little.

She began mumbling words like 'Nightfly', 'Skyler', Groundfly', 'Sparky', as she kept on searching for the video tapes which she had finally found before putting them into her video camera and started to play the videos.

The first video showed her as a young girl carrying her camera around with her and showing the lab that her dad works in until she was told that she had take the camera which made her groan joke while the present Linda watched with a smile on her face.

The next video showed her doing her own interview with Nigel Sacks before the next video showed exactly what the present Linda was looking for as she now saw five birds which three are Spix Macaws and two were Elf Owls.

Once again the names 'Nightfly', 'Groundfly', 'Skyler and 'Sparky' were brought up but also a another name that the present Linda had no idea about until now and that name was 'Banderas'.

The present Linda concluded that the four birds that she saw earlier on the rooftop are the same ones who were her pets and she even tried to tell her friend Jenny about this while also hoping that she would believe her.

"Those Vigilantes that I saw on the rooftop of a building are the same ones that were in my father's lab and they were my pets, they are the vigilantes that are saving this city," Linda said excitedly while Jenny looked on in confusion and deeply disturbed about what she was hearing.

"Mom, I want to go home," Taylor said, walking away while holding the phone to her ear.

* * *

While Linda had just found out that the vigilantes were her pets, Nightfly along with his siblings had just got back to their home which was the sewers and they also had opened the big gate that was the door of their home.

After opening the door, they checked to see if their father was around or even in sight which turned out to be nothing and it was a good sign for Nightfly and his siblings as they started to talk.

"Hey Skyler can you see him?" Nightfly asked, worriedly.

"No I can't see him anyway," Skyler said. "I guess that it's all clear."

"Ok, fall in QUIETLY," Nightfly said, giving the sign for 'quiet' as he and his siblings then jumped from the door and on the floor silently except for Sparky who ended create a bit of a loud noise.

"Hey guys you know about that interaction with that girl?" Sparky asked. "DIPS."

"Shhh, if master Banderas catches us, he'll send us back to the Hashi," Nightfly warned.

"I ain't going back to the Hashi," Groundfly said.

"Every time we are in the Hashi is because of YOU!" Nightfly said, angrily as he shoves Groundfly.

"Well bro, you have to worry about me dragging you down anymore," Groundfly said, shoving Nightfly back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sparky asked, confused.

"I'm going out on my own, first chance I get,"Groundfly said.

"How are we going to finish our hip hop Christmas album bro, you're the hype man," Sparky said, before he along with his siblings then began a shushing battle with each other as they were shushing each other in order to get the other to be quiet which was finally ended by a complaint by Groundfly.

"You spit in my eye," Groundfly said to Sparky who began apologizing to him before Nightfly got their attention.

"He's not going anywhere, we all stick together," Nightfly said, determinedly.

"Sorry I spat in your bro," Sparky apologized, before they were interrupted by Skyler.

"Uh guys GUYS!" Skyler said, worriedly. "We got a bogey."

A light held by a elderly male Spix Macaw was shining at the backs of the four siblings as they knew that they were in big trouble when they realized that they were caught red-handed.

Suddenly, the elderly male Spix Macaw starts to knock them down in anger of what they did as they were forbidden to go above ground which was something that they were told not to do.

"Where have you been?" the elderly male Spix Macaw asked, angrily as he knocks down Nightfly.

"We were working out," Groundfly said, before being knocked down himself.

"I forgot to um get a glass of water," Skyler said before also getting knocked down to the ground as the elderly male Spix Macaw then shone the torch on Sparky who was pretending to be sleep-walking.

"I'm totally sleepwalking it's Sparky, he's sleeping and walking, he's totally innocent," Sparky said before the elderly male Spix Macaw knocks him down too.

"Enough!" the elderly male Spix Macaw shouted, angrily. "You lot have deliberately disobeyed me, why did you go above ground?"

The elderly male Spix Macaw then shines the torch on the four siblings who refused to answer his question which made the elderly male Spix Macaw to think for a second before eventually coming to a decision.

"Alright if that is how is going to be...to the Hashi then," the elderly male Spix Macaw said which caused the four siblings to groan in annoyance as they were forced to back to the very place that they hated the most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. I was really busy. So anyway, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning, Linda went to the news department and told her boss Raul Rosario who agree to have a word with her in private as she told her other employees that she would be right back.

Linda was feeling very nervous since she wasn't sure if Raul was going to believe her or even willing to listen to what she had to say but Linda knew this was her chance for a top story.

"Gunderson alright, what was so important that I had to get here?" Raul asked.

"Okay, are you ready?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Raul answered.

"Okay, you know how I saw the vigilantes?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Raul replied.

"But I had no photos or evidence to show you, so I just sounded crazy," Linda said.

"Yeah," Raul said.

"Okay but I saw him again, well I didn't see him I actually saw them because there's four," Linda said. "There's not just one but four and I was standing as close to them as you are to me right now."

"What do they look like?" Raul asked.

"I show you," Linda said while getting the photos out of her bag and showing them to Raul.

"What?" Raul asked.

"Like this" Linda said.

"Like birds?" Raul asked, confused.

"Well they don't look like birds because they ARE birds, they are over six feet tall and they speak English" Linda said.

"Oh my god" Raul said.

"I was awake all night please look, I was awake all night googling all of the thwarted crimes over the past three months and this symbol appeared at every single one," Linda said while pointing at the symbol of a elder Spix Macaw. "Look every single one of them. This one look. Here, here, here, here, here and it's an ancient Japanese symbol meaning 'family', wait it's on my laptop," Linda said, getting her laptop and turned it on.

"I can't believe that you brought me here to do this!" Raul said as Linda then showed her a science lab.

"It's here, it's here this is my father's lab," Linda said. "This is the same lab where these things were born or mutated or I don't know the terminology but will you please just look at what I am showing you and listen to me, it's all connected, the birds are the vigilantes and the vigilantes are the birds."

"Pizza has cheese, tomato, all your favorite stuff. Eat it. You guys need nutrition or not," Young Linda said in the video that the present Linda had clicked on.

"I just want to be clear, you are now telling me that there are four six foot talking birds walking around Rio and no one has saw them but you?" Raul asked.

"That's what I'm telling you," Linda said.

"I mean to laugh but is there anything else we need to know about them?" Raul asked.

"They're ninjas," Linda answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Raul asked.

"And they do karate," Linda said.

"Okay, get out," Raul said, showing Linda the door.

* * *

After getting fired, Linda had exited the news department after she had been fired by Raul and she was very upset that Raul wouldn't believe her even after she had shown her both the video and the photos.

Lucky for Linda, she still had someone from her now former job who might still believe her although she knew that it was highly unlikely that even Steve would believe what she had seen.

"GUNDERSON!" Steve shouted which caught Linda's attention since she was now walking over to him. "Don't worry about it, it could have gone worse."

"I just got fired Steve, how would it be worse?" Linda asked.

"Maybe it's good, maybe you should take a little time off and take care of yourself," Steve said before opening the passenger side door of his news van. "Come on, let me give you a ride."

"Not unless you're going to the Nigel Sacks estate," Linda said.

"I'm not giving up on this story," Linda said, defiantly.

"You gotta put that to bed," Steve insisted.

"Would all of those other great reporters that you worked with, would they have wanted to put their great story 'to bed'?" Linda asked.

"No, that's different," Steve answered.

"How is it different?" Linda asked.

"They all started where I am, right?" Steve asked.

"I'm not driving the channel 6 news van onto the Sacks estate," Linda said.

"Who asked you to do that?" Steve asked.

"Uh you did and a 'thanks' would be nice," Linda answered.

"Maybe one day, you're gonna be thanking me," Steve said. "So what do you want with Nigel Sacks?"

"My dad used to work for him, he's the only person that's gonna be able to tell me whether I'm crazy or not," Linda said.

"Crazy about what?" Steve asked.

"I don't need you laughing at me also," Linda said.

"Oh come on Linda, This is the Fenwick express," said Steve. "A cocoon of safety."

"Promise?" Linda asked.

"I'm insulted that you would suggest otherwise," Steve answered as he and Linda drove to the Nigel Sacks estate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sewer, Nightfly along with Groundfly and Skyler who with Sparky were in the Hashi serving their punishment for disobeying Banderas when they went above ground.

Speaking of Banderas, he was walking between testing their place and see if any of them would break which he knew at some point one of his students was going to tell him what they were doing above ground.

"11 hours in the Hashi, are you sure none of you want to tell me where you were last night?" Banderas asked.

"How are you holding up Fellas?" Nightfly asked while trying to balance two table tennis balls on two table tennis bats while doing the 'splits'.

"I ain't breaking if Skyler ain't breaking," Groundfly said while trying to knit a piece of fabric while balancing on a tricycle.

"Experiencing intense nausea but not breaking," Skyler said while battling a table tennis ball onto two tennis bats without dropping it while balancing on a board.

"Guys?, I'm in the zone there is literally nothing that could break me right now-" Sparky said while doing a headstand on the edge of a chair when Banderas threw down a Pizza box in front of him. "-starting to breaking."

"Of course, you have all tasted the five-cheese pizza but this cheesemongers have speculated of it's existence for centuries, Da Vinci's masterpiece," Banderas said while stroking the pizza box before opening it. "I submit to you...The 99-cheese pizza."

"Oh, it's not possible," Sparky groaned in shocked.

"Sparky it's a trap!" Skyler warned. "A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility."

"Shall I list the ingredients?" Banderas tempted while walking towards Sparky while holding a piece of pizza towards him.

"No," Sparky said.

"Cheddar...provolone..." Banderas said.

"Sparky, don't you it," Groundfly threatened.

"Asiago," Banderas said.

"Keep it together," Skyler said.

"Taleggio," Banderas said.

"I have no idea what that is," Sparky said.

"Mozzarella of course," Banderas said until Sparky finally cracked.

"Alright, alright, alright," Sparky said. "We left the lair because the Pure Ones were taking hostages and we kicked some serious butt and there was this girl Linda Gunderson who took our picture but we took care of it."

"Idiot," Groundfly muttered, angrily.

"Oh no, my worst fears have been realized," Banderas said.

"Don't worry about it master, Skyler erased the picture," Nightfly said. "We're not in danger."

"NO, it's Linda Gunderson who is in danger" Banderas replied while Sparky takes the slice of pizza out of Banderas wings. "Find the girl, bring her here."

"But sensei, you said not to go-" Skyler said, before being cut off by Banderas.

"Find the girl!" Banderas shouted.

"Find the girl," Sparky said in a dreamy voice before taking a step back in worry when Banderas had glared at him.


End file.
